


Masterpiece

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The paint's supposed to go where?" A college AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "The paint's supposed to go where?"

“On your skin, Yang. For the hundredth time, it’s body paint. I need to come up with something for one of my art projects and this is it.” Blake sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Look, if you don’t want to do it, I can probably ask someone else. Sun-”

“No!” Yang shook her head quickly, sending blonde strands whipping around her face. “I told you I’d help you out and I meant it. I just.. kinda wasn’t expecting to have to be naked for this.”

Blake coughed, a pink tinge dusting her cheeks. “Not completely naked. I’m going to have you lay down on a towel for a few hours so that I can do your back. Your front will be hidden and I’ll put a towel over your lower half.”

“Oh! Yeah, that’s… that’s cool. Should I just..” she gestured to herself. “Ya know, now?”

Giving a slight nod, Blake turned to face the wall to give Yang some privacy. Soon enough, the blonde was laying face down on a few towels, head resting on a small pillow with only a towel to cover her behind. Kneeling down, Blake arranged the various colors that she needed around Yang’s body before brushing Yang’s hair out of the way.

The first touch of bristles against bare skin had Yang squirming. She snorted into the pillow, giggling as she swatted at Blake’s leg. “Stop that, it tickles!”

“I can’t help it, I’ll try and go harder. Try not to move so much, would you?”

Yang mumbled her assent into the pillow, trying her best not to shiver under the cool, wet feeling of paint on her back. They fell into a rhythm then, with Yang eventually dozing off thanks to the gentle feeling of both brush and hands on her skin. It was only when there came a bright light and the sound of a shutter going off that she awoke, blinking blearily up at Blake. “All done?”

“All done,” Blake confirmed with a smile. “Feel free to stand up and take a look in the mirror, but please be careful.”

Pushing herself upright, Yang covered her more intimate areas with her hands as she carefully made her way over to where a full length mirror stood. Shifting so that her back faced the mirror, Yang craned her head backwards so that she could see, and immediately let out an awed gasp.

It was beautiful.

Jagged mountains peaked just below her shoulder blades, the setting sun crossing over her right shoulder. From the mountains snaked a winding river that followed the path of her spine, ending in a tranquil lake that pooled around her tailbone. Lush green trees dotted her sides, while her upper back was colored a sea of reds, yellows, oranges and pinks that made up the sunset. All of this contrasted nicely with Yang’s bronzed skin, framing the picture in just the right way.

“Whoa,” she breathed. “Blake, that’s… wow…”

The shutter clicked a few more times as Blake took pictures from different angles before stepping back, a frown on her face. “I’m missing something..” she muttered.

“There’s no way you’re missing anything, it looks great!” Yang exclaimed. “Blake, I’m a walking masterpiece!”

Blake’s eyes snapped up to meet Yang’s, lips curving into a smile. “Masterpiece, that’s it! I know what I forgot now.”

“And what’s that?” Yang queried, watching in the mirror as Blake grabbed her brush once more and dipped the end into a pot of black paint. Blake just chuckled, kneeling down behind her. With one quick tug, the towel that had been wrapped around Yang’s lower half was yanked away, and the blonde barely had time to protest before Blake had scrawled paint all over her right cheek. “Blake!”

Amber eyes sparkled playfully as a cheeky smirk worked its way onto Blake’s face. “I forgot my signature. Now you really are my masterpiece.”


End file.
